


Picture Perfect

by Jesusinfection



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alive! Kravitz, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Catfish AU, Kravitz is lonely, M/M, Tinder, human! Kravitz, meet cute, not so slow burn, taakitz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesusinfection/pseuds/Jesusinfection
Summary: Raven had always thought of Kravitz as a loner.As someone who doesn't necessarily enjoy, or needs, the company of others.When she asked him to go out more- to go explore the world and to meet new people, she had meant going to bars, joining clubs, performing in little cafes. MeetingThe One.But at least he was talking to people again, even if it was through the safety of a phone screen.orKravitz meets a very pretty elf on tinder.





	1. Chapter 1

Raven had always thought of Kravitz as a loner.  
As someone who doesn't necessarily enjoy, or needs, the company of others. Even as a kid he'd been different from most of his classmates- He would sit in the corner to read while the other children ran around screaming, fighting, laughing.  
He had never felt left out, not to her knowledge, at least.  
He, _little three-feet-six Kravitz McAllister_ , was the one to decline invites to playdates, after all.  
It wasn't that the other kids didn't like his company- He simply didn't enjoy theirs.  
When she had asked him about it, The five-year-old had only shrugged and told her that he liked the quiet better.  
She had just assumed that he would grow out of it eventually. 

He never did. 

It wasn't a bad thing, and she when she pointed it out to him, she didn't do so to criticize him. What she said was purely factual, after all;  
He was a loner, and she worried for him. 

Kravitz stayed quiet for a while when she shared her concerns with him, pursed his lips in that doubtful way that reminded her all too much of herself and ran his slim musician fingers through the dreads that framed his face.  
He promised her that he would 'think about it,' which already was so much better than she had expected from him.  
Stubborn little prick.  
She loved him so much. 

She held him in her arms before he left, hugged him tight and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. "Just sleep on it." She told him before she twirled one of his locks around a finger and gave a sharp pull. "And don't forget to get your dreads re-twisted, darling."  
He only laughed and kissed her cheek before heading back to his apartment. 

 

When she returned home from work the following day, she found Kravitz already there. His hands folded around a steaming mug of tea which he held in his lap, and a slight frown on his face- which was replaced by a hesitant smile the second their eyes met.

He looked.. good. Clean. Better than he had in a while, at least. His hair had been done and pulled up in a high bun, exposing his freshly shaved sides. He was wearing a black suit with gold accents which matched the color of the eyeliner he had decorated his amber eyes with and his nails had been painted a deep red. It was a _Look_. Capital L and everything.

"I'll be with you in a second," Raven said as he opened his mouth to speak. Whatever it was, it could wait for just a moment. She had a wife to greet, after all. She set her bag down and shrugged off her coat, which she draped over a nearby chair.  
"I'm home" She announced herself as she stepped into the kitchen. Istus stood by the stove, measuring the ingredients for, what would undoubtedly become, a delicious meal.  
Her posture visibly changed upon hearing her wife's voice- and though she stood with her back facing Raven, her smile was visible in every little movement she made.

"That you are." Her wife replied, her bright smile audible in her melodic voice. Istus' pale hair fell in front of her face as she turned to greet Raven properly- Her round cheeks flushed a soft red. She had to lean up some in order to kiss her insanely tall wife, resting her hands on Raven's shoulders as she did so.  
The kiss was short and sweet- nothing more than a 'welcome home' peck. 

Istus pinched her wife's cheek as she pulled back and placed her other hand on the taller woman's lower back, giving her a gentle push into the direction of the living room. "Go talk to the kid, He has something to show you." A kiss was pressed to Raven's cheek before Istus swiftly pushed her out of the kitchen and shut the door behind her. 

Kravitz remained silent as she approached the couch and sat down beside him, her ankles crossed and her upper body twisted so she could look at her son without straining her neck. She raised one brow, gesturing for him to start talking.  
And so he did.

"I have thought about what you said, mother." He pressed his tongue to the back of his teeth. "And I agree that life has gotten quite.. lonely. What you need to understand, though, is that I can't possibly change my way of living in a single day."  
She placed one of her hands over his knee, squeezing gently. "Of course, Krav-"  
" _So_ ," He interrupted her. "I decided to start off slow. I downloaded- Have you ever heard of Tinder, mother?"

She had not, but Kravitz was happy to explain it to her.

The whole thing sounded.. a bit shady, honestly. Raven had heard all about the dangers of the internet, and she wasn't the biggest fan of having her son talk to strangers, let alone meet up with them. But she did trust Kravitz, and if he said that it would be alright, then she would take his word for it.

They spent the following hour or so setting up Kravitz' profile, taking their time selecting his three best pictures and coming up with a clever and interesting bio. She left the swiping part to him, though, that was none of her business. 

_An interesting turn of events_ , She thought to herself as she laid in bed that night, her face buried in a book but her eyes unable to actually focus on the words printed on the pages. 

She was happy that he was trying, of course. And she wanted only the best for her boy, but when she had asked him to go out more- she had meant going to bars, joining clubs, performing in little cafes, meeting new people, exploring the unknown.

Oh well.. At least he was talking to people again, even if it was through the safety of a phone screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started working on this about a year ago and then completely forgot about it,,?  
> I'll try to post new chapters as often as possible! Kudos and comments would be really appreciated. also!! I finished it at three am and was too tired to re-read the thing so please don't hesitate to lmk if you spotted a spelling/grammar/whatever mistake!


	2. Chapter 2

The elf had been the fourth person Kravitz swiped right on, and the second he actually matched with. 

The stranger's long hair and with freckles dusted face had immediately caught the musician's attention.   
They were smiling in the singular picture on their profile, their top-lip curled up ever so slightly, making it look as if they were proudly showing off the gap between their slight buck-teeth.   
While some might consider these features as less- or even unattractive- Kravitz only found them to be incredibly endearing.

The elf's slim and with rings decorated fingers were wrapped around the handle of a spatula, and a chef hat sat crooked on top of their head. The apron they were wearing over a white off-the-shoulder shirt was a deep red, which matched the color dusted on their eyelids. They were the most beautiful person Kravitz had ever seen, there was no doubt about it. 

Their bio had been short and simple; He/him pronouns, a corny 'kiss the chef' joke and a random fact, which hadn't been interesting enough for Kravitz to remember.   
The only thing that really made this account stand out from the others was the gorgeous man in the picture- and just this once, superficial as it may be, that was enough for Kravitz to press the super-like button. 

The screen went black for a second before both their pictures popped up, the italic text underneath reading;  
 _'It's a match! You and Aaron have liked each other!'_

He received the first message only a few minutes later.

Aaron 2.07 PM: **hello there cutie ;)**  
Kravitz 2.11 PM: **Hello. I hope that you are having a pleasant evening.**

The two of them got to know each other pretty well over the course of the five following weeks. It started off slow and kind of awkward, as every conversation with a stranger does.   
They complimented each other and Aaron teased Kravitz about his love for classical music. Kravitz, in turn, had gotten quite offended, having misinterpreted the comment. It sure wasn't the best start of a friend- and potential relationship, but it sure was memorable. 

Aaron 11.25 PM: **You're right. Maybe I don't understand. Why don't you tell me about it? It must be interesting if you're this passionate about it**  
Kravitz 12.47 PM: **You want me to educate you on classical music?**  
Kravitz 12.49 PM: **Alright. That could be entertaining.**

It wasn't long before they were texting constantly, and Kravitz found himself smiling more often than not. He finally had someone to open up and talk to. It was a pleasant change.

It wasn't as if he had been unhappy, of course not. His small friend group existed out of amazing people who he truly and deeply loved, and his music career was finally taking off, considering his very first live performance was only a few weeks away. Kravitz was someone who found joy in the small things in life- but for the first time in years, he felt like he had someone special to share those moments with.   
Even if the only significant change was that he was spending less time on his music and more time on his phone. It was still _change_. He was only doing what his mother had asked him to do.

Aaron seemed to be a genuinely kind and interested guy. He was considerate and funny and modest. He liked talking about Kravitz, always asking him questions- trying to get to know him better.   
The elf always replied within thirty minutes and talked in paragraphs, never sending less than three sentences per message and always including a compliment. It was sweet, how eager Aaron seemed to be a part of the human's life.

And yeah, maybe it was kind of strange that he rarely ever talked about himself, and that he often changed the subject when Kravitz asked more personal questions.   
And sure, for someone as pretty as he was- it was kind of strange to only have one picture of himself.  
 _Maybe he is just shy_.  
That was a perfectly reasonable explanation, Kravitz told himself.

That also explained why Aaron was kind of hesitant when Kravitz asked him out on a date. And why he just kept coming up with excuses as to why he couldn't come- 

He was just busy. He was hanging out with friends. He got called in for work. His car had broken down earlier that day. He had to take care of his sick baby sister. He _really_ wanted to meet up though. He really _truly_ did. He was just so incredibly busy all the fucking time. 

It was exhausting to listen to all of the lies, to get all dressed up and prepare dinner, only to be let down again an hour before the supposed meeting would be taking place. 

Still, Kravitz refused to believe that something wasn't right. Aaron probably had a really good explanation.   
For sure.   
Definitely.   
Right?

 

Raven sat him down after work one evening. She rested her hand on the soft fabric covering his right knee and looked directly into his eyes with one of those 'looks'. It was as if she was looking directly into his soul, prying and tugging at it until he told her everything she wanted to know. 

His mother grimaced and slowly retracted her hand, placing it in her own lap instead. She very carefully laced her fingers together and crossed her legs as she shifted to get more comfortable in the big leather chair she was seated on. "Kravitz, darling." He pursed his lips at her tone, already knowing what was going to come next. 

"Have you considered that this 'Aaron' of yours.. might not be who he claims he is?" She was careful in choosing her words, clearly trying to avoid saying anything that could possibly hurt her son's feelings.   
Kravitz visibly tensed up, his broad shoulders raising ever so slightly at her words. Though he had expected them, and although he probably should have thought of this already, hearing it be said made it feel real. 

He dragged a large hand down his face and nodded, a sigh escaping his slightly parted lips. "I know, mother." He told her. "And although I really do appreciate the concern, I think I can manage this on my own."   
Her thin lips curled up into a smile and the leather of her chair moaned as she rose from it. "I know you can," she said as her black painted lips landed on his cheek, leaving a stain on his dark skin. "Just- we are all here for you. Don't forget that."

The text he sent Aaron the following morning was kept short and straight to the point. Kravitz was serious about this, about Aaron. He treasured the relationship he had with the blonde, though he knew that things couldn't go on like this forever. His mother's concern was pretty reasonable and, though he hated to admit it, Kravitz himself had started doubting the elf and his motives.

Kravitz wasn't stupid. Of course he knew something wasn't right.   
But then again, admitting that- That Aaron wasn't what or who he seemed, that Aaron had been lying to him- would mean losing the first person he ever had genuine feelings for. It would mean losing the only person who was always there for him. It would mean being alone again.

One last chance, then. Everyone deserved a last chance. 

 

Kravitz 8.30 PM: **'Hello Aaron, I hope your day is going well. As I am sure you already know, I will be performing at the 'Queen's Opera' tomorrow night. I would love for you to attend the show and I would be absolutely delighted if you let me take you out for a drink afterward.**

**I look forward to finally seeing you in person.**

**Sincerely yours,  
Kravitz.'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHHHH i once again didn't have time to check for mistakes so please lmk!!  
> comments & kudos are appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

The following day came in a blur. 

Kravitz had turned off his phone after sending the message-  
As much as he wanted to know if Aaron would or would not take him up on his offer- It was better to leave it for now. Until after the show, at least. The last thing the human wanted was for his emotions to influence his performance. 

His morning had consisted out of breakfast with Barry Bluejeans, A fellow musician and part-time scientist whom Kravitz had been friends with since their second year of college. They had bonded over their mutual love for classical music and a shared interest in death and the paranormal. Barry was, without a doubt, Kravitz' number one fan. 

They talked about the show (-read: Kravitz' nerves-) for a little while, but most of their hour together was spent talking about Bluejean's partner. Though the lovely couple had been together for over three months now, there never had been an appropriate time for Barry to introduce his girlfriend to his best friend. The infamous Lup had a busy schedule which never seemed to line up with Kravitz', even if the male did little to nothing besides sitting at home and writing his music. 

Kravitz left the coffee shop they were seated at a couple of minutes after he had finished his food, apologizing to his friend for having to leave so soon but ensuring him that he would go looking for him right after his performance.

\--

It went better than Kravitz could have ever dreamt. The audience- which existed out of mostly friends, friends of friends, and family- had adored him. The silence that fell over the room the second he had set foot onto the stage had been almost mesmerizing- as if someone had cast silence over the room. The male didn't speak as he made his way onto the oval-shaped stage. He only tugged at his locks to keep them from falling out of the shawl he had used to bind them together and sheepishly waved at the folk currently occupying the plush red seats, not trusting his voice enough to say anything. 

Kravitz made sure not to let his eyes wander as he played, keeping them shut instead and letting himself drift off to an entirely different dimension as his fingers danced over the black and white keys, pressing down with precision, his touch heavy with an emotion he was unable to name.

The act existed out of only four pieces- all of which Kravitz had composed himself. He took a small break in between each piece to catch his breath and give his fingers a moment to relax. He did not touch the water bottle placed on a small chair beside his stool though, too afraid that he would choke and embarrass himself.

The room stayed silent for a couple of moments after Kravitz let his hands fall to his sides and allowed an enormous grin to finally break out, his forehead glistening with sweat and his dark skin flushed red.  
He was pretty certain that Barry had been the first person to stand up, whistling as hard as he possibly could before clapping his hands together enthusiastically. The rest of the audience followed his example shortly after- his heart jumped with pride as he looked down at the crowd and found that some people were dabbing at their eyes, wiping away the tears that had fallen. 

Kravitz stood and raised one hand to silence everyone, it was impossible for him to see exactly how many people were in the room due to the bright stage lights, but judging by the sound they made earlier, there were quite a lot. The male cleared his throat and folded his hands over his stomach. "Thank you all so much for coming, I-" he cut himself off and took a step back, blinking owlishly at both how far his voice carried- how unexpectedly loud he was- and at the Cockney accent, he was suddenly sporting. This was exactly what he had been afraid of. This was, without a doubt, the worst-case scenario.

He cleared his throat and clasped one of his hands in the other, squeezing so hard that his knuckles turned white. Oh well... yolo, right? Or whatever it was the kids said nowadays.  
"It's been a bloody good time, lads."  
-

Kravitz rushed back to his changing room the second the curtains had shut, slamming the wooden door shut behind him, and burying his face in his hands. He leaned his back against the wooden frame and let out a low groan. He was never going to hear the end of this. So much for trying not to embarrass himself. Kravitz took a moment to collect himself before he stepped away from the door and towards the clothing rack in the right corner of the room. The black and purple suit he'd been wearing during the performance was replaced with a simple black button-up with gold accents and matching dress pants. Kravitz didn't feel like standing out while having a drink with Barry, especially not after having been the main focus of everyone's attention for over two hours.  
He looked himself over in one of the many full-body mirrors decorating the small room. He ran both hands down his chest in an attempt to smooth down the slightly wrinkled fabric of his shirt and removed the shawl from his head before pulling his dreads up into a messy bun, his undercut now visible. 

He could see his phone behind him in the reflection of the mirror, lying screen down on top of the wooden make-up table. That would have to wait. Right? He had to go find Barry first. Besides,, even if he didn't check his messages now- he would find out if the other showed soon enough.

A loud knock at the door stopped Kravitz from overthinking the situation even more. "I'm decent," He called out, straightening out his shirt once more. "And the door is unlocked. Come in." His amber eyes flicked over to his cell phone one last time. He didn't even have the time to entertain the thought that the person at the other side could very well be Aaron, because the door was already opening and a very tall and impossibly beautiful male had stepped into the room. 

Kravitz couldn't do anything but stare, mouth agape, as the other entered the room, accompanied by the clicking of stiletto heels on the faux-marble floor. His pencil skirt, which fell to just above his knobbly knees, was black, which only made the neon fishnet tights he was wearing underneath more of a statement. His half-buttoned blouse was a pearly white with opal-looking buttons. The blonde's long hair had been curled and the strands that had fallen from the loose fishtail braid framed his with-freckles-dusted face beautifully. The male's upper lip curled up into a pleased grin as his bright emerald eyes scanned over Kravitz' face, proudly showing off the gap between his front teeth. 

He had come.

He had actually come.

It only took the dark-haired male a second to get from where he was standing to the other side of the room, amber eyes wide and glistening with pure delight. Even when wearing heels, Aaron was a couple of inches shorter than he was and the way he craned his head to look Kravitz in the eyes was nothing but incredibly intimidating and alluring at the same time.

"I am so unbelievably glad you came." He told the blonde, whose brows furrowed for a split second in what appeared to be confusion. "oh really?" Aaron scoffed and twirled a curl around a finger, looking down at the digit to inspect his chipped nail polish as he did so.  
"Guess Bluejeans hyped me up real good, huh?" He tilted his head to the side as he spoke and raised one hand to rub at the bridge of his nose, smudging the freckles he had painted on earlier that day. The other hand fell to rest on his hip, fingers digging into the seemingly soft fabric of his high-waisted skirt. 

Kravitz' smile wavered for a second, "I don't see why Barry would have to- have you spoken to him?" He asked kindly, reaching out to cover Aaron's hand with his own. "I wish I had been there, I would have loved to introduce the two of you." He gestured at his own nose to indicate that Aaron had something on his but otherwise didn't address the smudge of make-up

The elf stepped back, his lips pursed ever so slightly. "Tut, tut. Gettin' handsy already?" His slim and with rings decorated hands disappeared behind his back, out of Kravitz' reach.  
"What did you say your name was, Handsome?" 

",,,Aaron, are you alright?" Kravitz' dark brows knitted together in concern, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. "I understand that this is quite overwhelming, but.." He shut his mouth, unable to think of what else to say. He studied the slimmer male's face, trying to find something, anything, that would help him figure out what was going on. "Is this some sort of joke?" 

Now it was the blonde's turn to frown, the corners of his beautiful red-painted lips pulling down. "I'm sorry, beefcake, think you might have the wrong guy. Taako, from TV" He straightened his back as he said this, his pointed ears standing up in attention, no longer comfortably slouched against the doorpost. 

Kravitz’ eyes grew large and his face paled in horror as he realized that the other wasn't messing with him. That the elf was serious when he said that he had no idea what Kravitz was talking about. He took half a step back and shook his head in disbelief.  
There was no way. The man standing in front of him was without a doubt the person in the pictures. And the confusion written all over his perfect face was genuine. This- Taco(?) really did not know what Kravitz was going on about. 

But then,, who the fuck had he been talking to? 

He'd heard of other situations like this. Fucking hell- , Barry had even warned him about them. What had he called it? Catfishes? Someone who took another's identity to trick strangers online?  
He had been warned and yet had fallen oh so stupidly for the first person who showed even the slightest bit of interest in him. Fuck. His chest felt too tight and Kravitz was vaguely aware that he was breathing way too fast, feeling lightheaded. 

He considered leaving. To just run away from the entire situation and lock himself up in his apartment with a couple of bottles of wine. He would have to get past the other though- who was sufficiently blocking his only way out and-

The taller of the two was snapped out of his thoughts as a hesitant hand was placed on his shoulder, squeezing gently.  
"You alright, homie?” Taako (?) asked, an unsure waver in his voice.  
The human forced a smile and swallowed away the lump in his throat. “I’m wonderful. Sorry. Just a tad light-headed. I haven’t had anything to drink in a few hours, so..” He reached up to rub at his neck, almost as if trying to emphasize his words. 

Taako’s face relaxed visibly and he shot the human a lazy –and incredibly charming- grin.  
"Oh- That’s what I’m here for, actually. Barry, Lup and I are goin’ for a drink in a bit." The male visibly paused and his bright eyes scanned over Kravitz' face once more. "You should come join us."

It was strange- Taako was not the person Kravitz had been texting with for the last few months. Still, to stand so close to the person whose picture he had been looking at every single day. To the elf whose smile he had fallen in love with- to see that smile in person. It sure did something to him, even though he knew that it probably shouldn't.

Kravitz considered the offer, hyper-aware of the hand that was still resting on his shoulder. "I think that would be quite lovely." He replied politely. Talking about drinks made him realize how much he could use one, right about now. "I must apologize for my earlier behavior, I'm afraid I mistook you for an old acquaintance." 

He didn't miss the way Taako's eyes scanned his face, how he wet his painted lips with a flick of his tongue and leaned a bit closer, clearly pleased with what he was seeing.  
Taako was into him, into his 'looks' at least, and he wasn't trying to hide it. He didn't know anything about Kravitz, and probably wanted nothing other than a few beers and a night that would leave them both breathless. 

And honestly? That didn't sound all that bad. Kravitz deserved something fun after having wasted away months.

They would just have to see where the night would lead them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos & comments make my day!!  
> honestly,, this feels so rushed to me,,   
> And i'm thinking that maybe one day i'll rewrite it and put more detail into everything? turn it into a 10k words per chapter fic?? we'll see..


	4. Chapter 4

Taako dragged Kravitz through the maze that was the opera, pulling at his arm so hard that it left the poor human stumbling for his footing- nearly tripping over his own feet as he tried to keep up with the other.   
They had gotten as far as five feet away from the dressing room when the elf had decided that his companion wasn't going fast enough and had slipped his small hand into the musician's much bigger one with an exaggerated wink (and what quite possibly was the sexiest smile that ever had been smiled. In Kravitz' humble opinion, of course).

The blonde danced through the halls, easily slipping around the people and props that filled them- and made quite the show of rolling his eyes whenever Kravitz (who was a good few inches broader) had to stop and apologize to someone for accidentally bumping shoulders with them.

Why or how Taako knew exactly where to go to get to the back of the opera, Kravitz did not know- and he would never find out, seeing as the moment he parted his lips to ask, Taako pushed open the double doors that led to the bar and loud music and the sound of laughter drowned out his thoughts for a split second. 

He was momentarily blinded by the sudden change of light. and blinked a few times- giving his gold eyes the time to adjust.   
Taako seemed to be looking around, not wasting any time trying to find his sister and her nerd-boyfriend.  
A delighted sounding hum escaped the elf when his eyes landed on the waving figure of his twin, and he glanced over at Kravitz to make sure he had recovered enough not to bump into everything on their way- The elf grinned when the musician's smile confirmed said recovery and then continued on his way to his sister, dragging Kravitz along.

"Hey bud," Barry put his half-finished beer down on the bar so he could pull Kravitz into a side hug- the fingers of his other hand intertwined with, who Kravitz could only assume was, Lup's.   
The female elf leaned forward in her stool and her deep green eyes scanned over Kravitz' face with clear interest- the source of which was unclear to the human.   
"So this is the infamous Kravitz McAllister?" She asked, her tone light and playful- melodic in a way that Kravitz had only ever heard before from her brother.  
"Nice to meet you, man." She brushed her bangs out of her face using her knuckles and then extended her fist, which Kravitz bumped carefully. 

They chatted for a while, as friends tend to do- buying each other drinks and sharing stories about their youth. Barry seemed quite intent of embarrassing Kravitz as much as he possibly could, telling the twins all about the other human's awkward goth phase, or how he had bleached and dyed his hair, only to shave everything off a day later because of how much he had hated the outcome. 

Kravitz, in return, told Lup all about Barry's past obsession with tattoos, 'but not the good kind'. (Barry would even stop people on the street, asking to see their tattoos and to take pictures of them. He liked 'I <3 mom' tattoos especially.) 

He liked Lup. She was everything Barry had promised she'd be and more. She was funny, genuinely cared- enjoyed listening as much as she did talking, was absolutely gorgeous-   
and so, so, so in love with Barry. It showed in everything she did. In every soft smile and stolen glance, in the way her smile softened whenever he was mentioned, and in how her ears flicked towards him whenever he spoke- as if she didn't want to miss a single word.   
Watching them together was absolutely enchanting. 

And yet, Kravitz found himself distracted by Taako more often than not. The male twin wasn't really doing anything, other than drinking and interrupting Lup's stories every now and then.   
Sitting next to him felt unreal. Fake. Though Taako wasn't the person he had been talking to- his face was still the one Kravitz thought about whenever daydreaming about meeting up. His lips were still the ones Kravitz had dreamed of kissing. 

And when the elf leaned over Kravitz so he could swat at his sister's leg- Kravitz could feel his heart in his throat. The lingering touch on his knee and the sultry glance shot in his direction most definitely did not help.  
"C'mon stud, Let's dance." Taako slipped his hand into Kravitz' with ease, ignoring the glare he received from his sister for stealing away her audience. 

And who the fuck was Kravitz to deny this beautiful man anything he wanted? The musician stood up much quicker than he initially intended to, his stool moving back a good few inches from the force used. "It was an absolute pleasure talking to you, Lup. Thank you for the delightful conversation, which I do hope to continue at a later time," He was fully aware of the way his cheeks flushed at the knowing smile she shot him.   
"Have fun boys~ Don't forget to let me know where you're sleeping, Ko!" She reminded her brother before turning back to her boyfriend, who immediately started whispering into her ear.  
Arse. 

There was no time to think about what Barry could possibly be saying about them, though, because the second the two of them set foot onto the dance floor, Taako was twirling and dancing around to the beat of the music, his long hair shaking loose from its braid and following him around like a beautiful halo. 

The blonde danced around him, moving his body in a slow and practiced fashion. He touched Kravitz every now and then- placing a hand on his shoulder, dragging it up his chest, his thigh, his locs. More and more people joined them on the dancefloor as time passed- musicians who wanted to celebrate an amazing performance and their friends and loved ones, who shared their joy and radiated an aura of pride. The individual space grew smaller as the crowd grew bigger and Kravitz found himself pressed up against Taako multiple times. Not that either of them really cared. 

The elf knew exactly what he was doing as he wrapped one arm around Kravitz' neck and settled his free hand on the lapels of the taller male's dark suit, tugging him down until Kravitz could feel the slight curve of Taako's lips press against the shell of his ear.  
His breath was hot and tickled the sensitive skin, forcing a low chuckle from the musician's lips, the sound sweetened by the alcohol running through his veins. 

"you're a shit dancer." The blonde told him, slowing his movements until only his hips were moving to the beat. His eyes were half-lidded and the faux freckles he'd decorated his cheeks with had gotten smudged over the last few hours. 

When Barry, a day later, asked him who had made the first move- Kravitz had shrugged with a sheepish grin and explained that 'Well, It wasn't quite my intention,, I just meant to help him clean up his make-up,"  
And that really had been the initial reason for Kravitz to cup the elf's cheek and to run his thumb over the male's with sweat and highlighter accented cheekbone. He had surprised even himself by leaning in first.   
Their eyes locked for just a moment, Taako's bright green clear even in his drunken haze. The elf's eyes flicked down to his lips and his grip on Kravitz' lapels tightened with intent.   
The feeling of surprise didn't fade away. Not even as their noses bumped together, or when he closed his eyes and let out a low chuckle at the absurdity of the situation, just barely managing to murmur a quiet"I don't usually rush in like this-"   
And then all he could taste, feel and smell was Taako. 

The smaller male's lips were sticky and tasted like a strange mix of the chemicals in his lipstick and the cocktails he'd been sipping on all evening.   
His scent was sweet, almost overwhelmingly so, like home-baked sweets and something that couldn't be described as anything other than 'Taako'. 

The blonde pulled away after five bittersweet seconds and laughed as he slumped against the taller male and rested his forehead against Kravitz' chest.  
"Okay." Kravitz cleared his throat and circled his arms around the elf's slim waist- his cheeks burning a soft red. He swiped his tongue over his lower lip, grimacing when the taste of lipstick intensified. 

Taako stole a playful glance- looking up at him through his with mascara coated lashes- and nodded. "you're a real wordy one, aren't you, champ?" He snickered, letting go of the older male's jacket and taking a step back before smoothing out the thin fabric of his skirt, which had ridden up while he was dancing.   
Another grin was shot in Kravitz' direction and the elf cleared his throat as he rummaged around in his purse, looking incredibly pleased with himself when retrieving his phone. He started typing- his thumbs moving over the screen in what looked like an impossible speed and pocketed the device again once he was done.

Taako circled his arms around Kravitz' neck and pressed a slow trail of kisses to the male's jaw. "so,, Whadd'ya say, Handsome? Your place or mine?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this anymore but if I don't post this now I know I'll never do it smh.


End file.
